This isn't what it looks like, honest
by Ai Jotunheimr
Summary: Juudai and Johan go to the hot springs to relax and take a break from Des Duels, but end up shocking all their friends by getting into a ridiculous situation. Idiots. Rated T just to be safe. Feel free to flame the heck out of it.


I'm bored! Really, REALLY bored!!

None of my friends have been online all day and I have GX on the brain, so I'm going to darn well write up my silly dream as a fanfic. It's totally totally not my fault that it's not original or funny or whatever. Like YGOA Joey said;

"It was a DREAM!"

NOTES: I reckon I'm going to have to set this before all that Duel Monsters world stuff. Else.. well... you know, people would be dead and stuff. (You heard me. DEAD. Stars my butt. Umm.. that's a poke at editing and doesn't mean my bum will be featured in a leading role. Why don't I just delete it? Because that would require effort.)

Also they're Japanese. Because they appeared to be Japanese in my dream. And apparently Lindor caresses all your senses says the television, which is a bit haughty for a chocolate and anyway I can't eat chocolate anymore because it gives me headaches.

Disclaimer: Yugioh GX is not mine. I wish it was, but due to the fact that my fanfic is pants, it's just as well it isn't. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, TV Tokyo and some other faceless corporations whose names I can't remember and also the nice guy who draws the manga. In short, this is just for fun, please don't sue me.

**This isn't what it looks like, honest.**

Juudai stared out at the ocean and worried briefly about the des belt clamped around his wrist. Since worrying hadn't done him any good in the past, he decided to head to the hot springs.

"Hey Juudai!"Johan's voice came from outside.

"Johan! What's up?" Juudai shouted back, emerging from his room.

"Where ya been?" Johan replied, waving and grinning "Where is everyone?"

"They're out duelling." Juudai replied, stretching "I was just taking a break." Then he remembered something. "Hey Johan, have you been to a hot springs before?"

"Hot springs?" Johan paused for a moment, then shook his head "We have some in my country , but I've never been."

"Wow, this place is huge!" Johan exclaimed "You guys are lucky. We don't have anything like this at Arctic Academy."

"Really?" Juudai replied, watching Johan step tentatively into the water, hampered by the fact that the springs were quite deep even at the edge "You're doin' it wrong."

"Eh?" Johan looked round. Juudai took a running jump and leapt into the water, soaking Johan and nearly knocking his towel off.

"THAT'S how you do it!" Juudai shouted from the middle of the spring as he surfaced, grinning.

"Is that so?" Johan replied. He shrugged and jumped in, making Juudai splutter as the resultant wave hit him in the mouth. "Oh-" Johan started "Is it okay for us to be wearing towels? I thought they weren't allowed."

"Well, in a normal hot spring they aren't, but cos this is the school's hot spring, it's cool." Juudai waved Johan's hand away "Besides-" he ginned again "-I'm going to swipe it when you're not looking, so you won't have to worry about it!" Johan grinned back;

"Not if I swipe yours first!"

"Whoever swipes the other guy's towel first owes him a soda!" Juudai shouted, swimming away.

The two stalked each other for the best part of an hour. Finally Johan decided to do what you're supposed to do in a hot spring and relax.

"Hey Juudai!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the springs "I give up, okay? For now!" he added.

"You can't give up now!" Juudai's voice echoed back.

"I just want to relax for a bit, you know?" Johan replied, noting that the sound appeared to come from behind him.

"This IS relaxing!" Juudai yelled back, creeping along the rock above Johan. Johan just stood there with his back to Juudai, grinning. As Juudai leapt off the rock, he dodged to one side. The water slowed him down and Juudai collided with his legs and then hit his head on the edge of the pool . Johan half drowned, but when he surfaced he burst out laughing.

"Juudai, you can't sneak up on someone if you're yelling at them!" Johan waited for a moment for his friend to surface "...Juudai?"

Johan pulled the unconscious Juudai out of the water, took a deep breath and swore. He waited for a minute to see if Juudai would come round. He tried desperately to remember what you were supposed to do in this situation. He remembered something about water in the lungs and having to get people breathing by doing it for them. He thought the Swedish equivalent of 'bugger' and knelt beside Juudai. Oh well. It was Juudai after all and no-one else was around, there was nothing else he could do. He took a deep breath.

About five seconds later, at a most inappropriate moment, most of the remainder of the male cast rounded the corner and stopped dead. Johan took another breath and then noticed the others stood there with their jaws dropped and choked. He stood up hurriedly and attempted to defend himself in Norwegian , and accidentally booted Juudai in the ribs. He coughed and mumbled something in which was completely indecipherable apart from the word 'Johan'. There was probably swearing in it, only Japanese people aren't very good at it.

Later, Johan got his towel stolen. He owes Juudai a soda.

To paraphrase Futurama, you read it, you can't un-read it.

All there was in my dream was Juudai and Johan in a similar situation (only they had clothes on) and the looks on everyone's faces were PRICELESS. I only knew it was a dream about ten minutes after I woke up. Then I was annoyed. Shame you can't tape dreams, eh? Now for the starry notes:

I don't know where Johan is from. I don't think ANYONE knows where he's from.

Moron.

Seriously, I have no freaking idea. I just like the word 'Norwegian'. He's the European champion and he's from Artic Academy says the TV Tokyo website. Yeah, thanks, Japan. Europe. Could you make it a bit MORE vague perhaps? Johan is most likely from Sweden or Denmark, on account of his name. I reckon Denmark cos Johan is definitely a Danish name, plus his surname is that of Hans Christian Andersen, who wrote The Little Mermaid. There's also the possibility he's from Greenland, since he's from the 'Arctic Academy'. It's a safe bet that the Japanese don't know where he's from, else he'd spout random foreign garble. And before you laugh at the Japanese, listen to a foreign character talk in an English language show and then think about HOW THAT SOUNDS TO A FOREIGN PERSON. The only shows known to have done anyone foreign accurately are Samurai Champloo and Ojamajo Doremi. Spooky, no?


End file.
